Mai Kawakami
is a girl with a special ability, and she is a second-year high school student at Hosea Academy. She fights the Phantoms along with Haruhiko Ichijo as a Phantom Hunter of Team E. She is one of the main characters of the ''Musaigen no Phantom World'' series. Appearance Mai is a beautiful teenage girl with a fresh young face and a well endowed body. She has long, straight sandy blonde hair which is usually seen being tied into a ponytail at the side, with a big blue ribbon. However, she sometimes wears her hair loosely, where it reaches down to her back. Mai also has "beauty marks" under both of her eyes. Mai is usually seen with her Hosea Academy school uniform for 2nd year students. Personality Mai has a lively, upbeat personality, and she is very confident in her skills. However, she is also very kind and caring. She is rather active, fit and strong; often fighting the phantoms using only her legs and sometimes hands. Even as a child, Mai possessed great strength. She is very straightforward and she is the one that will do what she has to even if it’s a bit embarrassing,Episode 1 - Age of Phantoms but she’s also very determined to get into the phantom jobs. Mai is also somewhat motherly and protective of those she cares about, as she has even earned herself the nickname "Phantom-Hunting Mom".Episode 11 - Tiny Haruhiko-kun She is very understanding of situations and can sympathize with others. Mai is also very supportive of her friends, but doesn't particularly like people with selfish and rude personalities. She is also very close with Haruhiko, but she does enjoy to tease him sometimes. Since she is very confident in herself and skills, Mai will usually take on opponents that she think she can handle by herself since she doesn't want to put her friends her in danger. But since Haruhiko works well with Mai, the two often ends up working together.Episode 3 - Operation Copy-Paste Memories Even though she lives alone, Mai has remained relatively cheerful. She relates to Haruhiko because they have quite similar pasts. She acts like a big sister to Reina, whom she deeply cares for. Background What is known about Mai's background is that she is one quarter Japanese, and she learned Chinese self defense from her father. When she was little, Mai stated that she was shy and quiet girl, who usually kept her distance from her other classmates, but was later revealed to be false. As a child, Mai has always been lively and straightforward, similar to her personality now. Even as a child, she was strong. Even though she had trouble making friends, she became with two girls, and for some reason, she accepted playing with them and being their friends. Her two friends are now known as the two girl-phantoms, who waited for Mai for revenge, upset that Mai would always experiment fighting techniques on them. However, she later sealed those phantoms with Haruhiko, hoping that one day that she could fight them again.Episode 3 - Operation Copy-Paste Memories During her time spent with Haruhiko when he became a child, it is revealed that her mother is deceased.Episode 11 - Tiny Haruhiko-kun She lives alone in her apartment, supporting herself through high school.Episode 1 - Age of Phantoms Plot Mai is the female protagonist of the series. At the start of the series, Haruhiko and Mai are the only members of the Phantom Hunter Club: Team E. They were the team who hadn't really earned much. Mai was usually seen finishing on Phantoms in the school whilst Haruhiko sealed them. They continued their daily routine until the they met Reina, Koito and Kurumi who joined their team later on. Ability Mai's ability is called "Spirit of the Five Elements". Her ability requires her to basically rub different areas from her sides to her breasts to channel a specific element into her fists, using the classic Chinese elemental system. She specializes in close combat and her power consists on channeling elemental powers through her body, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys. Trivia *Mai has the same voice actress as Sanae Dekomori from the Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! series, another anime produced by Kyoto Animation. * According to the memories Haruhiko Ichijo has copied she wore her first bra in fifth grade and has a bust between 90 and 100. Possibly 95.Episode 3 - Operation Copy-Paste Memories References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters